Dear Sookie
by VampFan539
Summary: After Sookie slipped into her Coma Eric decides to keep a journal of Rose's life. Set during my story Protecting Mine.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Princess

**Disclaimer: If I owned the do you really think I'd be sitting here. I don't think so, so I guess C. Harris owns them.**

Dear Sookie,

It's been a year to the day since I lost you to the coma. I've tried to be strong and raise our kids the way I think you would want them to be raised. Well more like they are raising me and I'm just along for the ride. Little Jason's nit wit father has finally perfected the formula to reverse being a vampire. I allowed him to administer to the kids after it was well tested . They are now wholly human again and happy. They opted for boarding school as being here without you is to depressing . Sadly, for the not so good doctor I had to kill him and have the formula destroyed. I know you would be frowning heavily at me if you were awake, and I understand why. But my dearest you have to understand why I had to do it. If that formula was to be leaked our race would be wiped out and I would surely never get you back. At least now that you've been turned you are safe from dieing of old age. I have eternity to get you back and I will if it's the last thing I ever do. I've taken to writing in this journal so you have something to look at when you awake. Until then may you have sweet dreams and remember this lover…. You are my sleeping beauty.

A knock at my door caused me to loose my train of thought and without waiting for my permission to enter Pam barged in toting my little pixie of a daughter. She was dressed in a pink princess dress with little flowers attached to the little hair she had. Her shoes were pink and sparkly. Yes, I the big bad vampire had a very pink loving child. Oh if the boys in the grave yard could see me now.

"Here she is the birthday girl." Pam announced and deposited the small bundle of joy on my lap. She giggled and held up her newest doll. I looked as if it was the most amazing thing ever. Then I did a double take. The doll had dark brown hair and blue eyes with the name Bill stitched across it. It also had little cloth fangs hanging from it's mouth. I groaned out loud. Yes it was true my daughter simply loved her Uncle Bill. Sometimes I think more then she loved me. She held it up further as if the doll was going to kiss me and I pulled away. No way on this earth would I allow Bill in any form to kiss me. They would have to tie me up with silver and poke stakes through every part of my body first. I would not kiss that doll Sam I am. I would not could not with a fox. I would not could not in a box. I would not could not Sam I am. And I really need to find a new bed time story to read to Rose.

Rose with her big blue eye's turned on her charm and sent me the biggest set of puppy dog eye's ever. I would be strong. I would prevail. I chanted to myself. I tried to look away from her but finally she beat the big bad Viking and I leaned down and puckered up and quickly kissed the doll. The things I do for the love of my daughter.

She laughed happily and then binged me in the side of the head with the Bill doll. "Bonk" She laughed and tried to do it again and I let her. Just to hear her laugh. Pam who had been quite the whole time finally spoke up.

"Jason Stackhouse is here and so are the other guest." I got up and plastered on my biggest cheesiest grin and Pam winced. It couldn't be that bad of a grin. Or was it?

"Eric just be yourself. We know it's been hard on you this past year and no one expects you to just forget Sookie." I let my cheesy grin go and looked at Rose. For her I would be well behaved and pretend that everything was okay.

"Well baby girl what do you say to some cake and ice cream?" She cocked her head at me in a classic what a stupid question poss. Then she hit me in the head with Bill the doll again.

"Bonk Da" She said and giggled again.

I made my way through the crowd of people who had gathered to celebrate the birth of my daughter. This day was both a blessing and a curse for me. It was the day I had gained Rose, but also the day I lost my Sookie.

I settled Rose behind the cake and waited for the party to sing happy birthday. Then I helped her blow out the candle. I made the wish for her since I knew she missed her mom to.

Please come back Sleeping Beauty.

**An: I'm back again. So a few things this is going to be various one shots of Eric raising Rose up until she figures out how to save Sookie. Yeah I know I'm going to make Rose more advanced then most kids, but she is part vamp so I figured it would be okay. So review let me know if I should continue with this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Five And Ready For School

**Disclaimer: I only own any of the characters you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to C. Harris.**

* * *

**Dear Sookie,**

**Oh man are we ever going to be in trouble. Our little girl is getting so big so fast. She is now 5 years old and ready for her first day of school. I'm allowing her to attend public this year and I'm a little apprehensive. I mean what happens if the other kids make fun of her or treat her differently. I'm not sure how she will react and my word! Do I ever sound like a mother hen. Everyday I'm forced to make choices for her that we should be making together and everyday I ask my self WWSD. Ha get it what would Sookie do? Hmmm maybe I should just get on with it since any moment Rose will come bounding into the room hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to keep her up until she's 30. I really need to stop letting Compton watch her, he lets her get all hyper just to torture me. I just know it. And you said I had a sadistic streak. Maybe I'll be lucky and she'll be passed out when she gets here.**

**Love,**

**Your Viking**

* * *

"DADDY!! DADDY!! DADDYYYYYYYY!!" Rose screamed running into the room and throwing herself around my leg. "SAVE ME! THE VAMPIRE IS AFTER ME!! HE WANTS TO SUCK MY BLOOD!!"

I immediately went on the defense. This was my bar, a safe haven for my daughter and I'd be damned again before I let anyone hurt her. I picked her up and placed her behind me. Ready to take out the vile scum who would be stupid enough to go after Rose. Where in the hell were my bouncers and more importantly where was Pam and Bill? They both would protect Rose with their lives. I slowly moved to the door stake in my hand. Using my senses I picked out three vampires. The bar was closed to the public for tonight. One was Bill, one was Pam and one I didn't recognize. Well that one was about to great the devil. Hell hath no fury like a father protecting his child. I motioned for Rose to get under my desk. Safest for her to be out of the way.

Moving quickly I rushed into the main part of the bar and tackled the vampire. He went down with a loud umph and a snarl. We crashed into the bar and glass showered everywhere.

"Eric what in the hell?" Bill said and together Pam and Bill tried to pull me away. I wouldn't move though I just kept punching the hell out of the vampire.

"Daddy?" A small voice said from behind me.

"Rose leave NOW!" I didn't want her to witness the violence but I didn't think I'd be able to stop.

"Daddy I had a bad dream." Rose said. "A Purple vampire with pink spots was trying to eat me and Mommy was fighting him in my dream. But I was scared for her so I came to get you. We have to keep her safe." I looked back at Rose who clutched her vampire Bill Doll closely to her body. I quickly released the vampire whose face now resembled ground beef .

"Whose he then?"

"He's new in town. He's opening up a business across the street. An anger management school for vampires. He was dropping of his business card in case we knew anyone who might benefit from his courses." Pam explained calmly looking in my direction. Oh sweet mother of irony.

"Bill take Rose to my office I'll be there once I clean this mess up." Bill scooped up Rose and her vampire Bill doll.

"And wipe that damn smile off your face Compton this is not funny."

After I got the vampire some blood and he started to heal I saw him out. I made a mental note to send over a large check and perhaps a nice blood basket. After the door closed he slid some of his business cards under the door and the booked it out of my vicinity. Pam stood smirking at me as a few of the human staff cleaned up the mess I had made.

"Do you really think Rose would have been able to out run a vampire? Or that Bill and I would stand around chatting up the vampire and not staking him so hard his maker's maker would feel it?"

"Pam kids make you irrational. You don't think clearly when one of them is in danger. You react and then kick yourself when it turns out nothing is wrong."

I made my way to my office and found Bill talking to Rose about some television show. It involved a sponge and a star fish and had a lot of gay undertones. Not that I minded the gay part. I mean hello a 1000 year old vampire here. I've had many lovers throughout my years. But none compared to my Sookie. She is my sun, my moon and my stars.

Rose yawned loudly bringing me out of my thoughts. Bill excused himself and left. "Are we going home now?" Rose asked yawning again. "Yeah just let me finish this paper and we will." I signed and dotted the appropriate spots.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"Does Mommy ever visit you in you sleep?"

"Of course she does." She sat up excitedly.

"She visits me to. But not just when I'm sleeping throughout the day to. We have tea party's and play dolls and do lots of things. She said one day I'm going to save her. She said I'll have a long golden whip and a cell phone." When she said cell phone her eye's lit up, she had been trying to get me to buy her one since she was four. Like I've said before she's a very smart kid.

"I bet you will Princess. Your very strong and smart." She grinned and tucked the vampire Bill doll into the crook of her arm. I stole a glance at the clock. It was eight thirty. Just enough time to get Rose home and in bed. I scooped her up and she giggled. "Oh are we going to fly?" she asked smiling at me just like Sookie use to when we would fly.

"Of Course anything for my princess." She waved to Pam and promised to be good at school.

**The next morning…..**

Rose held my hand as we arrived at her school, for her part she seemed very cool and collected. For government reasons the school had sent home letters about Rose being special. More to the point about her being the adopted daughter of a vampire. I've never told anyone on the outside world she was really mine. To many people would come after us and plus it was none of their fucking business. They tried to take me in when they found out I could walk in the did not end well for those bastards. I've had to do a lot of glamering to make people forget it had been daylight outside. But to keep her safest I pretended she was adopted. She didn't know that fact though and that's the way it would stay. The government would slice her open and test on her if they found out she was a halfie. I should really just keep her home schooled. Save myself the headache.

"If you don't want to go. We can wait another year." I said.

"Nope I'm good. I want to make new friends. " She insisted. I tried not to pout and took her into the school. She introduced herself to her teacher and then went to put her lunch box and book bag up. I waited at the door sure that she would want to leave when she realized I wasn't staying. She rolled her eye's at the little boy who stood clutching his mothers leg and begging her not to go. I would of told her to be nice but then she walked over to the boy and held out her hand.

"Hello I'm Rose Northman. What's your name?" The boy sniffled and watched her for a moment.

"I'm Vinny Martian." He took Rose's hand and cast one last look at his mom, before he walked off to play with Rose and the blocks.

"Kids they grow up so fast." Vinny's mother said. Rose and Vinny played with the blocks and talked.

"I would be scared to but my mommy's here with me so it will be okay." Rose told Vinny.

"Where?" he asked.

"Oh you can't see her, she's in a coma only I can see her. She's standing by my daddy right now." Rose said pointing over to me. I was standing alone and faintly I smelled my Sookie. Sunshine and magic is what my Sookie always smelled like to me.

**Rose's POV**

* * *

My Daddy finally left after one final offer for me to go home with him. He kept looking at me funny, like that look where I've colored on the wall and he wanted to say something but he didn't. Oh well grown ups are weird anyways.

"I'll be right back class. I've got to run to the supplies closet down the hall and get some more crayons." Mrs. Smith my teacher announced.

I colored my paper and reached for the blue it that was across the table just out of reach. I smiled when it rolled over to me.

"Thanks Mommy." I said. For someone who was see through she was good at making things move. Vinny's was amazed. "I want an invisible Mommy to."

"No you don't. It will make your daddy sad. And once people find out your mommy's sleeping they act all funny and stuff around you." I replied angrily. How could anyone want a mommy that wasn't there. That's just madness. I would give anything to have her with me for real.

"That's her that's the girl whose daddy is a leach." One boy I think his name was Terry a few tables over whispered loudly to his friend.

"Don't be friends with her she'll suck your blood." I stood up and walked over to the table hands on my hips. Just like my Aunt Pam does when some stupid human (her words) ticked her off.

"That's not nice you…..Jack Ass"(another Aunt Pam Word). He jumped up as a few of the kids around us gasped in shock.

"So what blood sucker. My dad said your kind are disgusting. He wants to know how a vampire is even allowed to have adopted kids. You're a freak." he shoot back. I didn't know what adopted meant so I slugged him not hard enough to knock him down though. No one called me adopted and got away with it. I made a mental note to ask what that meant later.

He slugged me back and it made my teeth rattle. I heard more kids gasp in shook and someone ran into the hall looking for Mrs. Smith.

"Hey you hit a girl." Vinny yelled and leapt at the jerk. They started rolling around on the ground . I jumped down and started to help Vinny beat the royal snot out of Terry. That lasted about two seconds when both Vinny and I were jerked away by Mrs. Smith.

"What is going on? Who started this?" She screeched. No one said anything. Half of us pointed to Jerry and the other half pointed to me.

"That is it. I'm calling your parents." Oh shit! (Aunt Pam Word)

We had to wait in the principals office. Terry held a ice pack over his eye and glared at Vinny and I. We glared back as if daring him to make another sound.

"So if our parents don't ground us forever and ever do you want to come over and play?" Vinny whispered to me.

"Yeah sure. I'm sure we wont be grounded forever." I hopped. The door to the office banged open causing us all to jump. I smiled meekly at my daddy. He had that angry look on his face. I was defiantly grounded .

"You've been at school for less then three hours and your already suspended."

"I can explain sir." Vinny said bravely . My daddy started down at him and Vinny gulped loudly not quite as brave now. My daddy was a giant after all. "It's all Terry's fault." He pointed at Terry then sat back down quickly. My daddy was trying hard not to smile I could tell. He left to talk to the principal and that's right around the time Vinny's mom and Terry's dad and mom showed up. Terry's dad yanked him up by the collar and shook him. Vinny's mom looked like she was going to start yelling at Terry's dad.

"What's the matter with you boy? Don't have the sense God gave a goat do you?" Terry's mom stood off quietly to the side. Terry began to cry and his dad dropped him. I placed a calming hand on Terry and handed him a tissue. My daddy would never treat me like that. Terry's dad yanked me away from him, he was looking at me weird.

"Don't touch him you filthy little leach." I heard him gasp in pain and my daddy had him by the arm murder in his eye's. Vinny's mom yanked both me and Vinny close to her and covered our eye's. I moved my head a little so I could peek.

"Touch her again and I'll shove this arm so far up your ass you'll be able to wave through your mouth."

He shoved Terry's dad out into the hall and I saw the principal and the secretary exchange a quick high five. They must not like Terry's dad either. With a quick good bye to Terry and Vinny I left with my daddy. I was sad I wouldn't get to see Vinny for three days but I guess it could be forever. So I was lucky.

**At home:**

**Eric's POV**

* * *

I was proud of my girl for standing up for herself. She ate her cookies and pink (half blood) half milk and excitedly told Pam her story. She was most happy when she was talking about Vinny. No good would come of this. I would have to scare this Vinny soon. So in the future he would know my daughter would never be allowed to date. Can't be to careful about these things after all.

Then more importantly I was going to have Terry Stinson's dad disposed of. There was something about that man I didn't trust. The way he had looked at Rose for one. It was half hatred and half lust. Plus the fading bruises on Terry that were so faint most humans wouldn't notice. Child abuse was not something that settled well with me. He would be dead within the week an unfortunate drunk driving accident. With the way he reeked in the office I'm sure no one would have a hard time believing that story.

I wasn't going to let her go back to school. That is until she looked at me with her big blue pleading eyes and said "Mommy wants me to go back and be normal." Then I smelled Sookie again and a light breeze floated through the bar and caressed my cheek softly. I nuzzled myself into the touch and knew Rose was right. Sookie would want her to go back. My girls had me wrapped around their little fingers**.**

**An: Okay I don't know why but I had a lot of fun writing that chapter. I tried to put in more Sookie but since she's going to be in a coma for most of this one it's hard to do. So I will give you guys bits and piece's of her. Let me know what you want to see in this and I'll try to make you happy. So Review Let me know. And hopefully my muse wont leave me anytime soon. See it's snowing really bad here for one so I don't have much else to do. Plus I feel really bad about not posting anything for so long. I'm trying to make amends. :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Grandpa

Disclaimer: Don't own the C. Harris does.

Chapter 3: Grandpa

_Dear Sookie,_

_We are doomed, doomed I say. I don't have long to write you for I am getting ready to dispose of a small problem then I am seriously considering sending our daughter away to a convent in France or maybe a all girls boarding school like I had done for the other girls. She's 9 now and has a "boyfriend". She's nine for the love of everything holy. I can't hurt the boy it would break all her trust and faith in me. What I am going to do? We should have had a boy, at least then I wouldn't have to be so worried then. Boys are smart and capable of, Oh Shit capable of many bad things. That is it I am signing her up for France right now._

_Love,_

_Eric._

I slammed the well used journal closed, and twirled the pen around in my hand wondering which convent would be the best choice for my daughter. I don't think I would be able to handle this well. She's was only nine I shouldn't have to worry about boyfriends till she was thirty at least. This was not fair it must be the fact that she was half vampire. Yes that was the reason, she was more mature because of her vampire side. Well the convent would change that. It would be hard to not have her around all the time and Rose was the last part of Sookie I still had. A light knock on my door totally derailed my train of thought.

"Enter!" My now seventeen year old adopted daughter Ivy, and adopted son Jason entered and took seats across from me.

"Hey Dad." Ivy said brightly as she nervously twirled a piece of her hair. Jason kept looking away as if searching the room for a weapon. This was odd. Something was definitely going on here. I waited a few moments for one of them to say something. Minutes ticked on by and I was getting more agitated by the moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Okay Dad, I really need you to be calm please and listen to the whole story before you go ballistic on me." Ivy said while her voice remained calm her heart's beat like crazy. Wait one freaking minute.

"Your Pregnant!" My pen that I had been holding snapped in half. Ink splattered everywhere all over my desk, my hands and some on the journal.

"Whose the father?" Ivy's blue eye's grew bigger and she clutched a hand over her stomach instinctively. As if I would of hurt her or the baby to get an answer. I was not that big of a monster. As I stood up Jason tensed as if he was ready to fight me to the death.

"You're the father?" A look of disgust took place as the two looked at one another.

"That's gross dad."

"She's my sister"

"OH then why do you need to be in here then Jason? Where's the baby's father?"

"Ivy was scared to bring him after what you did to Ming Yue's husband. She asked me to come in for moral support." He had a point but hey Ming Yoe my other adopted daughter's husband was being a royal asshole that day and is it my fault if he ended up in the hospital with five broken bones and a concussion? Stupid fuck should not have fallen down the stairs while he was drunken. Ha-ha got to love the fact that vampire's can glamour humans. Unfortunately Ming Yoe had been there so she was still not talking to me. I had done her a favor no one puts bruises on people I care about. He's lucky he still had a life, most people would be dead by now. But Ming Yoe still wanted him and he would get one more chance. Any more bruises and he was done for.

Bringing myself back to the present I crossed over to Ivy and gently pulled her up out of the chair giving her a hug.

"Congrats I can't wait to have a grandchild." She let out a sigh of relief and hugged me back.

"How far along are you?" I would need to know when to have Pam throw her a baby shower after all.

"Four months and three days" I frowned and went back to my desk and pretended to try and clean up the ink that had spilled all over my desk.

"Weren't you at school then? An all girls school?"

"Yeah, but dad do you have any idea how many school dances with the all boys school we have? The nuns can't watch us all the time."

That's all it took to change my mind about Rose. She was staying right where I could keep a careful eye on her.

**Later that night.**

"And then the handsome prince kissed snow white and they lived happily ever after. The End!" I closed the book and Rose snuggled into her vampire Bill doll. "One more please daddy."

"Rose I've already read you two. It's time for bed." She pouted as I stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead. I turned to leave.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Rose."

"Tommy and I broke up at lunch today. Can you eat him?"

"Why? And no I will not be going around eating your friends."

"He was kissing Becky True. She's really pretty." I could hear the pain in her voice and it nearly killed me. In a blink I was back by her bed and holding her hand.

"Not as pretty as you are sweetie."

"You have to say that cause you're my daddy. It's your job." Cheeky little brat. But she was my cheeky little brat.

"Rose there will be many who will break your heart and not all of whom I will be able to maim for you. I can only glamour so many boys till people start linking them to you. But I have never lied to you. Your special kiddo and any boy who can't see that is a Weiner." That made her laugh.

"So I was thinking daddy. Boys are gross so I think from now on I'm just going to kiss girls like Aunt Pam." I almost got up and banged my head against the wall.

"Sweet heart for now why don't you just keep your lips to yourself and not on your school friends." She giggled and looked at me with the my dad is a dork look.

"Ha-ha Aunt Pam was right she said you would look like I had kicked your puppy if I said that. Don't worry daddy I don't really want to kiss girls." I sighed and left Rose to her sleep. I was defiantly not looking forward to her teenaged years.

TBC..

**An: I finally got a computer again. My old one caught a virus that wiped out everything and dummy that I am I couldn't get it fixed. So I had to wait until I got money to buy a new one.**


End file.
